Sunday Brunch
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: Set in the future, the old members of the Ouran High School Host Club get together with their spouses and children for Sunday brunch. Part of my Ouran Futurverse. Read and Review and most importantly ENJOY!


**This is a fic I wrote to encompass all the future Ouran kids. Hope you enjoy. **

**Sunday Brunch**

"Get! Get! Don't touch," Renge squealed, pulling her youngest son, nine-year-old Taiki's hands away from the cupcakes she had spent all morning baking and decorating for Sunday Brunch. Sunday Brunch had become somewhat of a tradition for the old Ouran gang. For five years now, they'd been getting together once a month at someone's house for food and some catching up.

"Morning Hon," Tamaki said, coming into the kitchen, freshly showered and shaved, pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"Yes, morning, that's exactly what it is. Ten to be exact. Company's here in half an hour, but good morning to you, sleepyhead," Renge scowled.

"Sorry, sweetie. Pulled a double shift last night at the restaurant. Yori put her back out," Tamaki sighed, drinking his coffee black.

"Argh, Dad! Ichirou won't stay out of my room," fourteen-year-old Misaki whined, coming into the kitchen, hot curling iron gripped like a weapon.

Ichirou, her sixteen-year-old brother, stormed in after her. "She took the cordless. She's been on the phone for two hours. I have to call Hikari."

"What's the point, she'll be here in like, twenty minutes," Misaki scowled. Hikari Morinozuka was Hunny and Mori's eldest – sixteen years old – adopted daughter.

"Exactly, I promised to take her out to the lake but I forgot to tell her to wear sneakers. It's a tough hike," Ichirou explained.

"She's not stupid, unlike some people," Misaki groaned. "She'll bring sneakers; she's been up to the lake before."

"Misaki, give your brother the phone," Renge ordered, setting the cupcakes on a display. Misaki reached into her shirt and pulled the phone out from inside her bra.

"Oh God, Misa grow up," Ichirou exclaimed, taking the phone between his thumb and index finger. "Mom, you should totally revoke her cupcake privileges!"

"Would you guys cut it out," Renge shrieked. "People are going to get here soon and you still aren't ready."

"Sorry Mom," all three Suoh kids mumbled in unison before shuffling off to their own rooms. Renge sighed.

"Relax, take a breath," Tamaki soothed as his wife straightened out the folds in her apron.

"You know how hosting stresses me out," Renge said.

"And I wasn't much help, I know, and I'm sorry," Tamaki apologized. "I should have gotten someone else to cover Yori's shift."

"It's not that," Renge assured him. "Things have just been so crazy lately, with the cancer."

"We don't really talk about it enough, do we?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know how you and Haruhi are managing," Renge sighed. "Kyouya was, as corny as this may sound, my first love. I'd sill like to think he's invisible. Silly, isn't it?"

"No, it's not silly at all," Tamaki assured her as he hugged her from behind, playing with her hair. "He'll be fine. His prognosis is looking better every day; the chemo is working exactly the way it's supposed to."

"But it's not just Kyouya," Renge admitted. "It's his kids, or at least Yumi. She's here almost every day after school and I have to bake sweets and set out crafts and then by the time Haruhi comes by to pick her up I have to clean up and get ready to do it all again the next day."

"You don't have to," Tamaki corrected her. "She'd be just as happy to sit and watch TV. Sometimes you try too hard."

"She's only eleven," Renge breathed. "Tsubasa's nineteen and even Kotoko is sixteen now but Yumi's so young. Haruhi and Kyouya put a good part of their careers on hold so they could raise their kids well. I wanna do what I can to help."

"And you are helping," Tamaki assured her. "But you gotta take a break or you'll be the next one to get sick."

The timer on the oven beeped then, interrupting their moment of sharing. Renge wiped under her eyes quickly to avoid smudging makeup.

"Could you take the frittata out of the oven?" Renge asked, grabbing the cupcake stand and taking it out to the dining room.

"Got it," Tamaki called, but not before stealing a bite of frosting from a bowl on the counter.

"You shouldn't do that Dad," Taiki scowled from the kitchen doorway.

"What your Mother doesn't know can't hurt her."

**XxX**

"Welcome," Renge greeted, ushering the Ootori Family inside. She and Tamaki took their coats. Though it was early May, there was still a chill in the air.

"We're so late, I'm so sorry," Haruhi apologized, smoothing down her green blouse.

"Not at all," Tamaki assured them. "Actually we're still waiting on Kaori and her boyfriend. She called and said they'd be about half and hour late so they should be here in ten minutes or so."

"It smells amazing, Aunt Renge," Tsubasa said, sliding off his sneakers. "What's on the menu?"

"Noting big; eggs, bacon, pasta salad. Typical brunch food," Renge replied. "But I do have some cupcakes made for dessert."

"You're cupcakes are so good, Auntie," Yumi squealed, running over and hugging Renge.

"Hey Kotoko," Hikari greeted, dragging Ichirou behind her into the parlor to greet the new arrivals.

"Hi Kari," Kotoko replied, smiling. She averted her gaze to her feet and blushed before saying, rather timidly, "Hey Ichirou."

"Hey Kotoko," Ichirou returned, completely oblivious to the blushing.

"Hello Tsubasa," Hikari said in a singsong voice, noticing that, once again, he was staring at her. Where most people stared at Hikari Morinozuka because of her scarred right eye – a scar she had received, assumingly from a dog scratch, shortly before being abandoned – but Tsubasa was an exception. For almost the past two years, Hikari had noticed him taking an interest in her. She had assumed it was a simply crush but she now thought otherwise, seeing as how it had yet to blow over.

Tsubasa blinked in surprise but quickly righted himself. "Hello Hikari," he said, smiling fondly.

"You guys coming or not?" Hatori, Hikaru and Kimiko's thirteen-year-old son, called, peaking his head into the hallway from Ichirou's room.

"Coming where?" Kyouya wondered. He, much to Renge's – to everyone's – relief, was looking much better than he had a few months ago. He'd regained color in his cheeks and he wasn't as gaunt.

"Sorry to just disappear on you mom," Ichirou chuckled. "But Call of Duty, as its name would suggest, is calling."

"You have the newest one?" Tsubasa asked with an almost childlike excitement.

"Of course," Ichirou scoffed. "Who do you take me for?"

"Bet you can't beat me," Hikari teased, irking Tsubasa.

"We'll just have to see about that," Tsubasa challenged.

"Are you coming?" Ichirou asked Kotoko.

"I don't know much about video games," she blurted, blushing furiously.

"I'll teach you," Ichirou offered, extending a hand. Kotoko took it cautiously and let Ichirou drag her off.

"Keep the kids out," Renge called after them. "I hate that game. I never wanted him to it in the first place."

Tamaki suddenly became very interested in the patterns on the ceiling.

"Isn't that right, Tamaki?"

**XxX**

"Sorry we're late guys," Kaori apologized for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "We were so jetlagged we slept through our alarm." Kaori was Nanami's eldest daughter, now twenty-two years of age. She was raised by Nanami and Kaoru, though Kaoru wasn't her biological father. It didn't matter, she still called him Dad because genetics or not, that's what he was; her father.

"We're very sorry," Kaori's boyfriend, Kyle, said in oddly accented and mispronounced Japanese. Kaori was studying to be a university professor and was majoring in myths and folklore. She had met Kyle Netana of the Maori from New Zealand while she was doing a research project. They'd instantly hit it off and had been dating for almost a year already.

"_No need to be sorry, that's no problem_," Kyouya assured Kyle, speaking his native English to put him at ease.

"Oh, there's my baby," Nanami shrieked, coming in from the living room and pulling Kaori into a hug. "How was the flight?"

"Good," Nanami answered. "Long though. I'm glad I don't have to fly back any time soon."

"When _do_ you head back?" Kimiko, Hikaru's wife, asked curiously.

"Not until the end of August," Kaori replied.

"Are you the man dating our sister?" Sora and Sango Hitachiin asked in perfect unison. They appeared in the foyer holding pinkies and wearing matching dresses. The only way to tell the twins apart was their hair. Sango had hair that reached down to her mid-back while Sora's hair was cut to her chin and spiked. Like the twins of the previous generation, the two thirteen-year-olds had red hair.

"Yes, I am," Kyle replied, smiling nervously. Kaori had warned him about her half-sisters.

"He doesn't seem worthy enough of her," Sora said to Sango as though they were the only people in the room.

"There's one way to find out for sure," Sango pointed out. Both twins giggled and pulled black beanies out from the pocket of their dresses.

"We'll have to play the _Which One Is Sora_ _Game_," they said.

All eyes turned towards Daddy Kaoru and Uncle Hikaru.

"What?" they said together.

"It's not what you think," Kaoru argued.

"We didn't teach them," Hikaru added.

"Is it our fault they chose to on their own?"

**XxX**

"What are you girls doing?" Mori asked, coming into the play room with his post-brunch coffee. He found his youngest daughter, twelve-year-old Kahoko, and his nieces, Hikaru and Kimiko's daughters – eleven-year-old Sakura and nine-year-old Ayako – sitting around Misaki's old dollhouse. Well, Sakura and Ayako were sitting around the dollhouse. Kahoko was a few feet behind them in her wheelchair.

"We're playing Barbies. Do you wanna play Uncle Takashi?" Ayako asked.

"That's alright sweetheart, but thanks for asking," he replied, smiling at her innocence. "Did you want me to help you down, Kahoko?"

"Please," Kaho scoffed. "I'm too old for Barbies. I'm not playing, I'm chaperoning."

"I second that," Sakura added.

"So what _are_ you girls doing here then?" Mori wondered.

"Well, I didn't want to leave Ayako alone," Sakura replied.

"And all the other kids my age are playing tackle football," Kahoko sighed.

"Even the twins?" Mori asked, surprised.

"Especially them," Sakura said. "They're crazy competitive."

"Reminds me of certain other twins I know," Mori chuckled.

There was a knock on the door and a head of graying-blond hair poked around the partly open door.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Hunny wondered.

"Not at all," Kahoko replied, smiling. "On the contrary, you could be saving us."

"I very well might be," Hunny chuckled. "Aunt Renge says cupcakes are ready to be displayed, decorated and digested."

"Yes," Sakura exclaimed. "No offence Uncle Mitsukuni, but Aunt Renge's cupcakes are almost better than yours."

"Who do you think gave her the recipe?" Hunny hinted.

"God," Kahoko proclaimed.

"They really are that good," Mori agreed. "So what do you say we be the first to get some? Sound good to you Ayako?"

"Yup," Ayako beamed. "Goodnight Barbie. Be good while I'm gone." She placed a tiny kiss on the doll's head and put her in her plastic bed. "All ready!"

"There are cupcakes! Why wasn't I called?" Ichirou belted from what they assumed was the dining room.

"Better go get one before they're all gone."

**XxX**

"Please remind me why I volunteered to host this damn thing?" Renge scowled as she looked at the piles and piles of dishes that, even with a dishwasher, would take millennia to clean.

"You didn't actually volunteer, we're on a rotating schedule," Tamaki sighed.

"And the kids?"

"Ichirou went up to the lake with Kotoko, Hikari and Tsubasa, Taiki's gone over to Hikaru's to play with Ayako and Misaki systematically drops every third dish so she can get out of doing chores," Tamaki sighed.

"You're a busboy, right?" Renge whined.

"I'd like to think I'm a little more than a busboy," Tamaki replied. He sighed and watched his wife disgustedly brush scraps of leftover food into the compost. He crept up behind her and took the plate out of her hands.

"Why don't you go take a nap sweetheart?" Tamaki suggested, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks babe," Renge chirped happily. She kissed his cheek and dried her hands off and a nearby dishtowel.

The sound of her footsteps quickly disappeared, leaving Tamaki alone with his dirty dishes. He sighed and shook his head.

"I must really love her."

**Who's Kimiko? When did she and Hikaru get together? And they have KIDS? You'll just have to keep looking out for more fics. I promise, your questions will be answered. **


End file.
